There's Me and His Awesome Self
by Axii the Foxgirl
Summary: Welcome to the World Academy! Many countries around the world come to train here to be the best they can be. However, some countries many not be the best at things...


**Notes: **Haha! Already my second Fanfiction. Like I am an Italy fan, I also love Prussia (who doesn't?). I tried doing a 'Gakuen Hetalia' fanfiction with Prussia, so I hope you all like it! Also for those who don't know about the 'Gakuen Hetalia' in the manga and anime, it is the school for countries. It is also known as the 'World Academy'. Heck, there's even a game about it. Also 'Gilbert' is Prussia's human name. Also I don't really know how to play soccer (I only know the basics), so I'm sorry if I get the rules wrong.

You tried your hardest not to fade to sleep as the monotone voice of the teacher spoke ahead of you. You were in math class, with the most dull teacher ever. In the World Academy, all teachers considered math 'extremely important', but they never explained why. You were studying to become a country, but all the talks about economics and resources had overwhelmed you. Couldn't countries do normal things too? You rested your head on your hand and looked around. In math, it was really hard to pay attention, because it seemed as if everything around you was calling 'sleep'. The mathematician had a very dim classroom, with only a handful of students around, only a few of which you recognized. It was a simple classroom, with only two long, wooden tables, some chairs, and the teacher's desk. You looked over to the clock on the schoolman's desk, class was almost over with only 5 minutes left. Right and left of you, students had begun talking quietly about the day, while you were fighting your own boredom. Your eyes began to flicker.

Trying to wake up, you thought to yourself, _No, I can't fall...asleep, not now..._

Finally, you gave into it, darkness surrounding your eyes as you dozed off. After a few moments of relief, a sharp, banging noise hit your mind, and your eyes popped open, startled by the sudden sound.

The tall, dark-haired teacher had loomed over you, his voice much more serious than his usual tone, "Absolutely no sleeping in my class, I will not tolerate this (Name). Do you want your country to be successful?" Shocked and fully awake, you nodded your head.

"Good," he walked back over to the front of the class, crossed his arms, and resumed teaching.

_Great, class is almost over and I already fell asleep, _You growled under your breath.

An albino German sitting next to you had begun snickering to himself, "Kesesesesese, that is why you don't anger the professor." He bent over, whispering to you, "Now he's gonna take it out on all of us." Noticing Gilbert, the schoolteacher grabbed a nearby textbook, and walked back over to our table. Gilbert, who wasn't paying attention to the math teacher, resumed speaking, while you began casting nervous at the teacher heading over to you two. "In fact, I'm way to awesome for-" Mid-sentence, the schoolman stood behind him and swung the book over his head,sending him face down on the desk.

"Something you need to say Gilbert?"

Still with his head against the table, he replied, his voice muffled, "No Sir,". You held your mouth, trying not to giggle, and the teacher turned around and walked back over to this desk.

"Class will be dismissed soon, so start packing up your belongings," He called out. You reached backwards, grabbed your backpack, and stood up, placing your chair under the desk. As other students began to do the same, from the corner of your eye you spotted Gilbert, still rubbing the back of his head.

Feeling sorry for him, you walked over to him and bent down next to him, "Are you ok? You actually seem hurt."

He looked up, his red-violet eyes meeting yours, "Me? The awesome me is never hurt!" "Oh really?" You began ruffling his silky, white hair with your hand.

Gilbert bit his lip, trying to show as little pain as possible, "Ok, maybe I'm kinda sore." The bell suddenly rang, and all of the students stormed out of the door, while you helped Gilbert with his backpack.

He stood up, and turned towards you, "Oh thanks." He slung the bag over his shoulders,"Guess, I'm kinda stupid, sorry about that."

You couldn't hold in your smile, _Gilbert's so cute when he's not acting like he's everything, _You thought.

"Well, everyone is little bit stupid at times." Your voice became muffled as you tried to hide your laugh.

"Hey!" Gilbert looked at you jokingly, but his expression quickly became serious, "I forgot! Today I have soccer game today! Come with me (Name)!" He began running out the door and down the hallway.

Confused, you stumbled after him, "Um, ok?". You both ran down the beige hallway, filled with students, passing by the navy-colored lockers.

"Whe- where are we even going?" You stuttered by the sudden request as you quickly swerved past the other students, trying to keep up with him. He was just playing with you a few minutes ago in class, then he got whacked with a book.

_Why does he want me to watch him play? _You thought, _Seems kind of random._

Gilbert stopped at the end of the hall, facing a large, metallic door. He turned around impatiently, waiting for you to catch up with him, "We are going out the field of course, isn't that where all sports are normally played?"

"Yes, but-" You slowed to a stop in front of him, "Why do you want to take me with you?" You panted, tired by the chase.

He stroked your (h/c) hair, "You'll see," Gilbert smiled and opened the door, "Come on (name)." He went through the door, and ran down a set of stairs ahead. You followed after him, closing the door and running down the stairs.

"We're almost there!" He yelled, already at the bottom of the stairwell. You reached the last set of stairs, in front of you was another door.

"Here is the way to the bleachers, cheer for me, ok?" You nodded and opened the door. Outside, it was hot, with many people running around either talking or getting a seat on the long metal stands. You narrowed your way to the front, getting a good view of the green field. It was filled with people in brightly colored uniforms, and referees in their striped shirts and whistles. Somewhere, out of the crowd you spotted Gilbert, sloppily dressed in a black, yellow, and red uniform. You waved to him, but apparently, he didn't see you. He went up to a man in a black uniform, and started talking to him. You noticed that the conversation wasn't going well, when the man pointed at him angrily, then pointed to a group of players on the field wearing the same colors as Gilbert. He ran over to the group and they began talking. Another group on the other side of the field wore red, white, and blue patterns had too, begun talking. After a while of exchanging glances between the teams, a man in a jacket walking to the front of the bleachers, holding a megaphone.

"Welcome everyone, to the World Academy's annual soccer festival! Every year, we choose two teams by random to participate! The two teams have been chosen! We present to you the sons of Germania, Germany and Prussia!" The crowd stood up and cheered for the two as they headed up to the front. You waved once again at Gilbert, and he waved back and smiled mischievously. At the front, Gilbert and another German, tall and blond, stood there, acknowledging the crowd.

The man with the megaphone resumed speaking, "And the English, America and England!" Two men from the other team, one wearing a blue uniform with a red cross and another with a collage of stars and stripes, also walked up to the speaker, waving to the roaring crowd.

"As you know, every year, we choose one country to choose a team and participate in the festival by random, which means, it can be one of you!" He pointed to the fans, and they began jumping and screaming.

You sat there smiling, _I'm so sorry for whoever has to go up there._ A little, yellow bird flew down towards you, holding a card in its feet.

_Oh, isn't this Gilbert's pet? Gilbird, was it? _It landed on your lap and let go of the card. Curiously, you picked it up and read it:

'_It's you, from the Awesome Me'_

_ WHAT?! _You tried to hold in your scream, _THAT'S WHY HE WANTED ME TO FOLLOW HIM! _

Gilbert leaned towards the speaker and whispered something, then joyously the speaker held the cone to his mouth," And this year, (Name) has been chosen! Come on down here (Name)!" You tried to hesitate, shaking your head, but the people around you had grabbed your arms and had begun pulling you down to the field. You dragged you feet until they let go. You were in front of everybody.

"Ok (Name), choose your team!" He called out. You eyed both teams, but you knew which one you had to be on as Gilbert looked at you with excited eyes.

You sighed, "I choose the Germans." You walked over to the group in black, yellow, and red colors, getting confused looks. Gilbert, however, immediately ran to you and hugged you.

He called out to the blond German in an obnoxious tone, "Hey West! Look who we got!" The other German looked at you cautiously," It's (Name) right, I've seen you before."

You stuck out your hand, "And yours is Ludwig, right?" He nodded, and you both shook hands.

Gilbert jumped in between you two, "So West, what's she gonna be? A goalie?"

Ludwig shrugged, "Well, we need most of our players fighting on the field, I guess so." He bent down at you, eye-level," You do know how to play, right?"

_Not at all! _You wanted to yell, _I don't even want to be here!_

Shyly you mumbled,"Yes," and the everyone came together.

"We need a plan," One of the team members spoke suddenly.

Gilbert jumped up, "I got one!" He began speaking about positions, defense, and offense, nothing you understood. After a while of 'soccer-speak' the group all put their hands in the center, you doing the same.

All of them, in unison, yelled, "1,2,3 Go!" and they headed into their positions. You made your way over to the net. Both teams were now in position and ready to play.

The speaker turned around and made his way to the middle of the field, and in a loud, excited voice he called out, "And, so with that, let's begin!". As the speaker ran back to the bleachers, all you could see was a flash of colors ahead of you. You tried to focus on the ball, but it was too fast.

You saw Ludwig yell out to you in the midst of it all, "(Name), block the ball!" Confused and nervous, you paced back and forth wondering what to do, when suddenly, the ball flew past you, and headed into the net. Time seemed to freeze as the speaker announced the score and the crowd on the bleachers cheered. Goal after goal the other team scored, and after a hour or so, you lost count of how many soccer balls hit your net. You also noticed how many points Gilbert and Ludwig's team was scoring. The score was constantly tied, and you held your breath every time the ball headed towards you or the other goal.

Finally, the speaker called out, "Game point!" You froze. Now was your chance, it could be any teams game. You spotted one of the Englishmen heading towards your goal. Either win it or lose it. As he kicked the ball, you jumped up, attempting to block it somehow. Everyone in the bleachers leaned against their seats. Without looking, you felt the ball brush up against your leg.

_Did I make it? _You thought, _Did I win, for the team? Did I win, for Gilbert?_ As you tilted you head up, the referees had walked onto the field, waving their flags. You turned yourself over to the scoreboard, and stood there in fear.

_I lost... I made my team lose. All because of me._

As the final announcements were made, people began to leave the field. None of the German team members approached you, but you could tell they weren't happy with you by the way they walked over to Gilbert and Ludwig. They yelled at the Germanic brothers, pointing at you and cursing. You wanted to cry, but you needed to hold it in. At this point, crying would only ruin you in front of the already angry group, not to mention how Gilbert would react seeing you. You looked at the soccer team, they were still yelling and complaining at Ludwig and Gilbert. Slowly, you inched away from the field. You were far enough now, so you turned and ran back to the bleachers. Franticly, you looked for a place to hide. Over on the other side, you noticed a sign labeled 'Locker Room'. You ran quickly over to the door and closed it shut behind you. Inside, all you could see were a set of benches and lockers surrounding the wall. You stumbled over to the nearest bench and rested yourself on top of it.

_I want to hide here forever, _You tugged lightly on your (h/c) hair, _I'm so embarrassed to show myself to anybody. I failed as a country, besides, now even Gilbert is going to look down on me. _You popped up in your seat as you realized something, _Why am I trying so hard to impress him? Do I like him? How can I even think of that prideful, clumsy jerk? But then what does that make me? Worse than that prideful, clumsy- _A sharp knock interrupted your thoughts.

A certain Prussian's voice called out to you, "You also forgot awesome." Shocked, you looked over to the door. How'd he know what you were thinking?

"Look (name), I know you're in here, I'm not mad at you." He called again. Slowly, you walked over to the door, you might as well talk to the prideful, clumsy, awesome country you knew.

Opening the door, you tried your best to hide your emotions, "Yes Gilbert?"

He walked in, closing the door after him, "Are you ok?"

You smiled and looked at him with blank (e/c) eyes, "I'm fine..." Your voice cracked, you were about to cry.

Gilbert looked at you with his red-violet eyes, "I don't care about the team. I really don't care about whether you are good at sports or not." He put his arm around you and rested his head on top of yours. "Why should I really even care about anything else besides..." His voice trailed off. You turned over and looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to finish. "You..." It took you a few moments to realize you were blushing as red as a tomato, and you threw your head into his chest. "You're so cute..." He lifted your head up with his hand, your eyes meeting his, "Even when I'm acting like I'm everything."

You leaned against him, a bit too hard, causing you and Gilbert to fall over, landing on top of each other ,kissing. Realizing what had happened, you immediately jumped up, and had hid your face, which couldn't get any redder than it already was. You both turned to look at each other, and you noticed his face was also the same scarlet shade as yours. You stood staring at each other for a moment, then you smiled.

After all, there's you and his prideful, clumsy, awesome self.


End file.
